robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Countdown
this story called countdown... Let's all admit it. We always counted down when we saw numbers counting down to zero. But this story is a bit...weirder than randomly counting down to 0 from 10 (or maybe you could from 20?) I was 10 at the time and I stumbled across a game called 'Run or Countdown", Thinking the name was spam and not about the game at all, I clicked on it. But boy was I wrong. When I joined it was a server of 5. I was the 5th to join this server. So this whole game was full. I was talking to my friend at the time and we had this conversation: Me: Hey, ever heard of a game called 'Run or Countdown'? Them: ooh that, I saw it but scrolled past it Me: It's pretty weird... Them: oh really? Me: Yeah... I looked back at the game after typing that and people were screaming in the chat? Someone: OMG RUN and then someone else was like, Someone2: Did you see that?! I looked back to the chat with my friend Them: how weird is it? Them: you there? Them: it doesn't take you this long to reply, are you ok? Me: Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit scared about WHY THE HELL ARE PEOPLE SCREAMING IN THE CHAT Them: Woah Woah Woah wait let me get on the game with you Me: The game is full. So you can't join I checked the number of people in the game and three people left? Me: Oh wait, there are two open spots. Them: ok let me join He joined, and now we were both standing, in a black room, no one else was in the game, besides us. Them: woah where did everyone go Me: I don't know, and we need to find out. Them: woah, we NEED to or is it optional? Me: We NEED to. Them: damn Nicole need is a strong word are you sure Me: Yes, I am sure. We walked to the end of the black room we were in and immediately heard screams. Me: DID YOU JUST HAVE YOUR VOLUME UP TO HEAR THAT Them: no what did you hear?! Me: SCREAMS, DJ. SCREAMS. Them: oh jeez ok I'm not putting my volume up We fell in a hole and everything there was black too? I started to hear whispers, but I couldn't make out what they were. But I'm pretty sure I heard a 'RUN' in the whispers. Me: WE NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS GAME NOW My typing started to mess up because I was shaking. I honestly didn't care if I died or not I just want my only Roblox friend to be safe. Them: woah why? Me: I HEARD WHISPERS AND I THINK I HEARD 'RUN' WE NEED TO GO NOW Them: oh ok and tell me... Them: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BENEATH US Me: HOLY SHT It was a giant spike there with a blood decal on the baseplate of where the spike was standing. I started to hear numbers being whispered. "10...9...8..." Me: DJ WE NEED TO GO NOW Them: I DON'T CARE, YOU LEAVE. I WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS "5...4..." Me: DJ NO LEAVE OR I DON'T LEAVE Them: 2... Me: DJ JUST LEAVE I left at that time. And it's been 1 year since I heard from them. I saw the game again, so I joined. It looked like a graveyard this time. There were graves with a photo of who died. I kept looking through, and the second to last one... 'Here Lies REDACTED Even if the name was taken away, I knew this was my friend. I sit there, on my computer. With no motion except slowly starting to say, "Why did you countdown?" Category:Games